Stolen
by kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever
Summary: Sasuke stole something from Sakura....SASUSAKU, some NaruHina R
1. A Friend's Advice

Chapter 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This morning Sasuke wakes up grumpily.Why? It's Valentines day. That means his fangirls will be annoying him all day. He glanced at his clock, it's 10.

"Shit!" he cursed,"Gotta meet Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi by 11."

He did his daily rituals and went along trying to avoid his fangirls

-----------------

"Have a seat Sasuke!" Naruto called out. Over the years Naruto has gone more mature and _less_ dense. "What took you so long?"

'Fangirls' he thought,but of courese he isnt gonna say that out loud. Instead he coldly said, "None of your buisness." And he took a sit.

"Kakashi-sensei said he'll be here abouta few minuits now.While waiting why don't we eat,ne?" Sakura said.

"Okey! Ayame-san,I'll have miso ramen please!" Naruto ordered.

"Hai! What would you two like?" Ayame asked Sakura and the Uchiha.

"Beef ramen please"

"Pork ramen."

"Coming right up!"

----------------

1 HOUR LATER

----------------

"Yo!" Finally Kakashi arrived.

" 'Yo' yourself!" Naruto yelled,pointing his index finger to the copy-nin. "You're late!"

"Shut it dope!" Sasuke said. "What did you call us here for sensei?"

"As you all know it's Valentines Day and everybody is celebrating. To make the story short there will be a dance tonight as a treat from the 5th for all the ninjas in our village,some ninjas from Sand are coming too.The Subaku siblings will be there."

he paused to remember something then continued. "Oh and it's a dance so bring a partner or a date whatever you call it,okey? Bye!" and with that he disappeared in a 'POOF"

"Soo..uhh...I better go find myself a partner and something o wear." Sakura said. "Bye you two!" she just left her team mates behind.

Sasuke and Naruto is still sitting down not knowing what to do.Finally Naruto broke the silence.

"Oi Sasuke! Why are you sitting there?" he asked as if what his team mate's doing is illegal.

"The last time I checked,what I'm sitting on is a stool." Sasuke answered sarscastically.

"What I mean Sasuke is you should ask Sakura to the dance.Let go of your ego for once. And besides it's youre chance to confess your undying love to her." he grinned. "Come to think of it, I have something you dont which made me beat you in some way."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "And what is this 'something'?"

"Hinata!" Naruto said proudly, "I have a girlfriend and you don't! You know Sasuke, Sakura has a life too.She has a freedom to choose who ever she wants to be with. Her world doesn't only revolve around you and if you don't make your move soon ...

you might lose her."

Naruto stood up and patted his friend's shoulders,"That my friend is what you call a friend's advice." He grinned and walked away.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so im hoping to get at least 3 reviews!

It's written last month that's why it's valentines day and i didnt know how to post it yet..hehe...


	2. Uncertain Feelings

**Chapter 2**

**------------------------------------**

After paying for his friends Sasuke left the ramen bar. While walking he is really thiinking about what Naruto's _advice_. As much as he hared to admit his friend **is** right. When he came back to Konoha Sakura doesn't cling as much as she used to when they were still genins and he _sort of_ miss that. The only thing that Sakura does now is smile sincerely at him (some villagers hated him for going to Orochimaru.) and the morning greetings still remained. Sometimes he finds himself staring at her or thinking of her at night. Should he ask her to the dance? Should he just wait for her to ask him instead (arrogant bastard)? But what if somebody asks her first and take her away?

While debating with himself he found Sakura talking to Lee. He felt jealous, **the** Uchiha Sasuke is jealous! Not being to able to control his jealousy he approched them. Lee being the **cheerful **one (the freak is talking to his **beloved**) greeted the fuming Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke-san!" Lee said with the nice guy pose. "I was just asking Sakura-chan to the youthful dance."

'_WHAAAATTT!' _Sasuke thought with his eyebrows twitching. _' His kidding right? Sakura can't go with this F-R-E-A-K!'_ How dare he ask **his** Sakura!...Wait 'his' Sakura?...since when?...soon...really real soon...

"So did she accept?" Sasuke asked hoping she said no.

"I didn't give my answer yet."Sakura answered for Lee. Sasuke smirked. He felt relieved she didn't give her answer yet ; keyword: yet. What if she will say yes? He has to make his move...NOW!

The sharingan user turned back to Lee, "That's because she isn't going with you."

"What! Why not!"

"Simple Sakura is going with me." Sasuke responded triumphantly.

"She is!"

"I am!"Sakura is confuse and happy. Confuse about what Sasuke just said.It's not like she still has feelings for him,she got over him and is ready to move on..right? Happy that she isn't going with Lee.

"Yes and yes. Come on Sakura." he grabbed her hand and walked away leaving the poor , shocked Lee behind. Sasuke is buisy congratulating himself inside he didn't notice Sakura tugging his shirt.

"Uhmmm..Sasuke,you can let ho of my hand now." Sasuke blushed slightly and let go. _'But it was sooo warm._ he thought.

"Okey.What was that all about Sasuke-kun?" she asked "You didn't even ask me. I never said I was going with you to the dance." (A/N: Harsh!)

_'Does that mean she prefers to be with bushy brows than me?'_He thought. "So you'd rather be with him for the whole night then?"

"I suppose not."

"Good. I'll pick you up tonight at six. Be ready by then." He said. _'Be ready for a suprise you'll never ever forget.'_ He added in his thoughts.

"Okey. bye!" She politely answered.

After they went for they're separate ways.

* * *

Hehehe I'm SOOO HAPPY I expected less than 3 reviews but I got 8 YEEYY!

Sorry Lee fans. I dont hate Lee and I dont Love him either!


	3. Ninja way to steal

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------

---AT THE DANCE---

Naruto and Hinata were already dancing which makes the only couple left on the table is Sasuke and Sakura.They are sitting in a really akward silence which irriates them both. '_It will just annoy him more if I ask him to dance him being Sasuke the ego king!'_ Sakura thought.

_'What's taking her soo long to ask me! It's getting annoying! C'mon Sakura allyou have to do is open your mouth and talk! Don't you like me anymore?'_

the Uchiha thought but soon was interrupted when a guy approached his partner.

"Hey, seems like youre date isn;t interested to dance. Mind if you dance with me, you look bored." and with that he held out his hand to the blushing kunoichi hoping she'd say yes.

Sasuke is fuming inside. How dare this unknown person ask her! Cant he see that Haruno Sakura is **with** him the Uchiha Sasuke! HE IS SOO GONNA BE DEAD!

He glanced at Sakura and HECK she's blushing! First this dude askes his date then ignores him and now making Sakura..the Sakura-who-**only**-blushes-for-Uchiha-Sasuke blush! OK now this unnown dude really did it!

Sakura on the other hand doesn't know what to do. Is she going with this guy or have fun dancing? Or stay with Sasuke sitting in boredome? _'Sasuke wouldnt mind ..right? It's not like he likes me or something that he'd get jealous and besides this guy's kinda cute!'_ But before she could held out her hand she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry pal but she's with me! Go get your own date!" and with that he dragged Sakura to the dance floor.

Sasuke's hands were around her waist as hers were encircled aroun his neck.The close contact just made the sharingan user's day. _' Wish this would last forever but who am I kidding why would Sasuke like me? But why did he go beserk all of a sudden a while ago? Did he got jealous?'_ She decided to ask.

"Uhhmm Sasuke,a while ago,when the guy asked me you looked angry and also when you saw me talking to Lee.. my point is ...ermm..uhh... were you actually..gulp ..jealous?"

"NO!" the _jealous_ Sasuke defended himself. But Sakura knows him too well.

"Youre a bad lier Sa-su-ke-kun! Youre jealous!" she said with a giggled and decided to tease some more, "Sasuke is jealous, Sasuke is jealous, Sasuke is jello-" her sing-song voice was cut off when the annoyed uchiha pressed his lips againts hers. For that moment it seems like time has stopped for Sakura. Her first kiss was **STOLEN **by Uchiha Sasuke...the Uchiha Sasuke,the boy she has a crush on, the pre-teen who called her annoying and left her for power,the man who she last expected to fall for her ...the person whom she loved more than anything through out her life.

"S-s-sasuke w-what was that for?" she stutterd when he stopped. (A:N: they need air)

"They say first kiss can be more sweeter when its stolen. Besides you have to get used to that now that youre mine." he smirked.

"What do you mean yours?" she asked. Sasuke just simply raised her hand to let her see the ring he secretly slipped around her finger. It is a beautiful ring with an Uchiha fan carved on it.

"I thought you know me well Sakura. I do everything the ninja way-my way."and he leaned down for another kiss-this time with Sakura _cooperating while Sasuke is thinking of how fun it is to revive a clan._

_**the end**_

* * *

i know my story is short and crappy but it's my 1st fanfic and i'm not a good writer.

i'm writing another sasusaku one andthis one islonger.

thanks 4 those who reviewed!


End file.
